


The Present Isn't Perfect

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, frantic Wyatt, lucy preston - Freeform, lyatt, missing lucy, what happened during those 6 weeks, wyatt logan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: What exactly did Wyatt go through during those six weeks Lucy was with Rittenhouse? How much did he drive everyone insane trying to find her?What were his innermost thoughts during that time?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough is said about those 6 weeks when Lucy thought Wyatt and Rufus were dead, and Wyatt was insane without her... Hopefully, the show will give us more detail, but until now, I'm making it up. I just hope it makes sense - I honestly have no idea where this is going...
> 
> Please note, I'm a Brit so some of my Americanisms may be complete rubbish. If you notice anything (or would like to beta for me), hit me up on either Twitter or Tumblr (the tumblr's new - vicevsvirtuesfanfic) and the Twitter is being dusted off because it's been far too long since it's been used - I'd appreciate follows on both :p )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough is said about those 6 weeks when Lucy thought Wyatt and Rufus were dead, and Wyatt was insane without her... Hopefully, the show will give us more detail, but until now, I'm making it up. I just hope it makes sense - I honestly have no idea where this is going...
> 
> Please note, I'm a Brit so some of my Americanisms may be complete rubbish. If you notice anything (or would like to beta for me), hit me up on either Twitter or Tumblr (the tumblr's new - vicevsvirtuesfanfic) and the Twitter (VicesVsFF) is being dusted off because it's been far too long since it's been used - I'd appreciate follows on both :p )

_ Previously on Timeless… _

_ “Y’know, maybe… er … Maybe Pendleton can wait a little bit. You think I’m gonna miss the chance to help you get your sister; see what all this fuss is about?” _

_ “I’m really sorry that you won’t be able to get Jessica back.” _

_ “Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past, start looking at the present.. Maybe I do need to be open to possibilities.” _

_ “Possibilities of what?” _ _  
_

_ “I don’t know. I just know I’m not really ready to say goodbye yet.” _

:: ::

Wyatt was glad Connor interrupted his and Lucy’s conversation. If the oblivious Englishman hadn’t have walked past, telling them they had a couple of hours before the jump, then he didn’t know what would have happened between him and Lucy. Yes, he was open to possibilities, but not right there and then.

Lucy mentioning Jess the way she did, for the first time in six years, didn’t cause a pang of sharp pain in his heart the way it always had before. That time it was only a twinge which made him both sad and relieved. Deep down, he knew it was time to move on, but his heart always stopped him. Maybe it was love, maybe it was guilt, but he was learning to ignore his heart and go with his head.

He would always love Jessica, always, but she was gone. She was never coming back, and he couldn’t continue living in the past, with regret, and expect anyone to match up to his dead wife.

After their mission to the Alamo, when Lucy told him she needed him, he’d fought feeling that started to confuse him. He managed to squash them, ignore them, until that kiss in 1934. A pissing competition between he and Lucy and Bonnie and Clyde hadn’t been something either of them had expected, but because Lucy’s engagement ring hadn’t been left at home, the criminals had jumped to conclusion. He couldn’t blame them if he was honest, but it was clear that Lucy was thrown.

Remembering telling the story about how he proposed to Jess, with Bonnie and Clyde thinking he was talking about Lucy. His heart was breaking again, thinking about the wife he’d lost and couldn’t save; he’d been sucked back into his memories, and it wasn’t until he finished the story he was back with them. Catching Clyde’s eye, he pulled Lucy in for kiss.

That kiss… it was supposed to be an act, supposed to mean nothing, but neither was true. Not completely.

As he pulled his clothes on, getting ready for the jump to bring Lucy’s sister back, he thought about how it felt to have a woman’s lips on his, a woman who wasn’t Jessica. He’d expected to be ravaged with guilt, but he hadn’t been. As they lay in that tiny bed, all he could think about was scooping Lucy into his arms and kissing her again.

After that, he tried to maintain a distance without being too obvious, but enough to keep his mind clear. Yet, he couldn’t stop them growing closer, as friends.

It was her he worried about when Flynn took her, it was her he went to before he stole the lifeboat, and it was her he worried about most in his team when he was arrested and placed in a black site.

When he told her he couldn’t lose her again when she stayed behind with her grandfather, he’d meant it, but now it was all over. This last jump was going to be the end of their team, of their mission. He  _ was  _ going to lose her all over again, and this time it wasn’t because of Rittenhouse. But it would be worth it to see her happy again, once they got Amy back for her.

:: ::

“We’re good to go, where’s Lucy?” Rufus asked as he prepared the lifeboat for their jump. Wyatt paced as much as he could.

“I don’t know. I’ve called and texted, she’s not answering.” Wyatt hadn’t been too worried until he spoke that sentence out loud. Now, he didn’t know what to think. Rufus didn’t seem to notice.

“Where did she say she was going again?”

“Her mom’s I think.”

She’d told the two of them she’d only be an hour, but it had been almost three. Something was wrong.

“Girl’s been obsessed with trying to get her sister back, and now that she can, she’s late.” Rufus was surprised. There was no hint of worry to his voice that Wyatt could hear, but that could be down to him having to concentrate on the vast array of buttons and controls in front of him.

“I’ll try her again.” Wyatt pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit dial on Lucy’s name, again. As he rested his foot on the edge of the open lifeboat door, he could hear the ringing and ringing. Waiting for it to end and for her voicemail to kick in, he looked around the room, at the people helping them with this final jump.

The flashing red light caught his eye, and although he recognised what it was instantly, it still took him a moment to react.As he opened his mouth to shout a warning, the device exploded and he was knocked across the small space inside the lifeboat. The pain registered in his back, but it didn’t take the blackness to take over him.

:: ::

“Lucy…” Wyatt croaked as he opened his eyes slowly. He was alone in what looked to be like a makeshift medical wing. Struggling against the pain burning across his back, he managed to sit up. From this new angle, he could see he  _ wasn’t  _ alone. Rufus was in a bed on the other side of the room. “Rufus, you okay?”

Rufus groaned, the sound lightening Wyatt’s mood. If his friend could make noise, he was alive.

“Urgh… I’m okay.”

Wyatt could hear Rufus moving around in his bed, also sitting up. Being able to see his friend and colleague made Wyatt feel infinitely better.

“How bad are you hurt?” He asked.

“Nothing major, just scrapes and bruises from what I can see, but my head hurts bad. You?”

“I don’t know yet, but my back hurts like a bitch. I’m thinking burns or shrapnel.” Having experienced both in what felt like a previous life, the pain he was suffering meant he has sustained more injuries, or on a larger scale.

“A damn bomb man. I just hope everyone else got out okay.”

A panicked look came over his face.

“Jiya! Where’s Ji-”

“I’m here.” Rufus’ girlfriend entered the room and swiftly made her way over to him, to comfort him.

“Oh thank God.”

“Thank Agent Christopher. She got us all out, and here.”

Wyatt looked around the room, taking in the details as per his training. No windows and only one door - good for preventing anyone entering the room, dank walls and lighting, and an almost dystopian feel to the atmosphere.

“Jiya… are we… underground?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah, we’re in an old silo-slash-bunker-slash-government secret hideout place. Don’t ask me where… I was out cold when we got her.” She turned to Rufus and gave him a kiss. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t in the blast, not directly anyway. I was just entering the control room when it went off and the force threw me back into the wall. Had a goose egg on my head for over a week.”

“Wait, over a week. Just how long have we been here?” Wyatt asked, sitting up further in his bed, giving both Jiya and Rufus full view of the bandages that covered his broad back.

“Uhm… it’s been two weeks since the bomb went off. You’ve been sedated because of the injuries to your back. Don’t worry though, they got all the shrapnel out.”

As she spoke, she stroked the back of Rufus’ hand that was clamped between her own.

“And you’ve been in and out thanks to the concussion you sustained when Wyatt landed on you, knocking you into the console of the lifeboat.”

“Two weeks? Has anyone been able to locate Lucy?”

Jiya’s silence was the only answer he received.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt learns more about Lucy's disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get round to finishing and posting this chapter - real life kinda ran away from me thanks to fangirling over a bunch of musicians at a charity weekend type convention thing...
> 
> I'm sorry it's a fairly short chapter, but I'm hoping to get started in on chapter 3 asap and get a little more of the good stuff...
> 
> Once again, this is unbeta'd, so if you spot any major errors, please let me know (especially any 'Americanisms' I get wrong x

******_Chapter Two:_ **

It took less than two hours for Wyatt to get himself out of bed, despite what the medics told him and the pain in his back. There was no way on Earth he was going to lie in bed while Lucy was still missing.

When he managed to exit the infirmary, leaving Rufus and Jiya behind to snuggle or whatever they were doing, he found himself in a low ceilinged walkway that, if he hadn’t already known, gave it away that they were now housed underground. He had no idea where to go, so he went right without thought and followed the curved hallway until he came to a large room that resembled a mess room.

“Master Sergeant Logan, what are you doing up and about?” Agent Christopher pushed her metal chair back and stood up from the table she was sat at.

“What’s the progress on the search for Lucy, Ma’am?” The military training in him didn’t let him fumble for words, instead he got straight to the point. He needed details so he could catch up and join the search.

“There has been no progress. After the explosion, we sent out a team to locate her, but the only thing we found at her mother’s house was Lucy’s purse and phone. There was…”

“What? There was what?” Wyatt pressed Agent Christopher for more information, panic flooding his body.

“There was evidence of a struggle, but no sign of either Lucy or her mother. We don’t know where she is, I’m sorry Maste-”

“I need to see all the intel you have.”

“Wyatt. There is no intel; that’s the problem. Other than an empty house and it being obvious that Lucy’s mother took her against her will. We have  _ nothing. _ ”

Suddenly struggling to breathe, Wyatt staggered slightly, causing Agent Christopher to grab hold of him and lead him to a chair which he sank onto with a groan of pain and despair.

“I’m sorry Wyatt. We’ve tried everything, but Lucy’s mother has the power of Rittenhouse behind her, and currently that seems to be more powerful than Homeland Security.” She sank into a chair opposite Wyatt with a sigh. “I honestly don’t know what to do. I’ve exhausted every avenue I can think of, and yet Carol continues to evade us.”

It wasn’t what what Wyatt wanted or needed to hear, but it was where the situation stood.

“Do you have photos from the house? I’d like to look them over.” Maybe he would spot something they’d missed because he and Lucy were… What were they?

“I’ll get them to you first thing in the morning. They’re locked in my office, and you need more rest.”

Wyatt was about to argue with her, but she silenced him with a hand on his shoulder, pain shooting across his shrapnel ravaged back. Without saying anything, he nodded and watched her leave the Silo to go home to her family.

:: ::

Rufus found Wyatt still sat at the table, a half drunk bottle of beer in front of him.

“Jiya filled me in, I’m sorry man.”

Wyatt looked up at the man who was a friend as well as a colleague. Probably the person he was closest to - after Lucy.

“They’re not even looking for her anymore. They’ve given up.”

Rufus tapped a beat on the table with his fingertips, not quite sure what to say to Wyatt.

“Wait… have they looked for her mom? If there was a struggle at the house, and neither of them were there it must mean that whoever took Lucy took her mom too.” Wyatt felt a surge of energy at the thought.

“Yeah, that won’t work. Jiya said that had occurred to Agent Christopher who got Jiya to look into Lucy’s parents and other family.”

“And?” Wyatt was getting frustrated and impatient. He felt useless and was itching to get back out in the field.

“It looks like her mother is the one who took Lucy. Her mother is a big deal in Rittenhouse, just as much as Cahill, if not more.”

Staring at his friend, Wyatt’s head felt like someone had suddenly stuffed a bunch of cotton wool in it. Everything was muffled and he felt dizzy as his breathing became more of a chore. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against the cool surface of the table in front of him and tried to remember the breathing exercises he’d been given after his PTSD diagnosis.

“Wyatt, dude. Are you okay?” Rufus’ voice sounded as if it were coming from under water. He felt his hand knock the beer bottle off the table, and something in him realised that he should be more bothered by the fact that he wasn’t completely upright.

“Wyatt, look at me. Breathe in… and out… in… out…” Denise Christopher’s voice jolted Wyatt’s attention to the face floating in front of him. “Wyatt, you need to concentrate on me; look at me Logan.”

Following her lead, Wyatt slowly managed to get his breathing under control. His mind was still tumbling over itself a mile a minute and his heart was pumping so hard, it felt constricted in his chest. The feel of Denise’s hands on his knees as she crouched in front of him was something tangible to concentrate on, and eventually the room around him came back into focus.

“Hey, you okay buddy?” Rufus asked, his voice full of concern.

“I will be.” Wyatt locked eyes with Agent Christopher as she continued to regulate her breathing in front of him. “Thank you.” He murmured to her, the words inaudible to the others surrounding him.

“You’re welcome. Just be thankful my wife suffers from panic attacks and I knew how to cope. You were close to spiralling completely out of control.”

There was no hint of admonishment to her voice, she was simply being matter of fact. Wyatt pulled himself to his feet to pour himself a glass of water. He needed to be completely sober until they got Lucy back.

“Right. Start from the beginning, tell me everything you know about Lucy’s disappearance. Don’t pull any ‘redacted’ shit on me.”

It was time to get back to business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt's getting frustrated at being trapped in the bunker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter pretty easy to write (I love being inside Wyatt's brain for some reason). I just hope it translates well.
> 
> Once again, unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, I realised that I never made a disclaimer that I don't own Timeless...

**_Chapter Three:_ **

It took less than two hours for Agent Christopher to debrief Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya, and Connor. She laid everything on the line about how Homeland Security had gone to Lucy’s mother’s house when it became clear that the historian wasn’t returning to try and save her sister. When Mason Industries had gone up in smoke - literally, they had realised that Rittenhouse had what they wanted for now, which was Lucy.

Having researched her mother, Carol Preston, and father, Ben Cahill intensively, the only conclusion was that both wanted to indoctrinate Lucy fully into Rittenhouse for whatever reason.

“But, her mother’s got to realise that Lucy won’t go around changing history, she loves it too much.”

“If she believes everyone involved with Mason Industries is dead, she may well feel it’s her only option to get her sister back.” Denise’s voice was soft as she dropped a newspaper onto the table in front of everyone.

**_EXPLOSION AT MASON INDUSTRIES, 22 PRESUMED DEAD CONNOR MASON DENIES WRONGDOING_ **

“How old is this?” Rufus asked, glaring down at the headline as if it offended him on a personal level. “Wait… my mom and my brother. Have they seen this? Jesus, they must think I’m de-”

“Rufus, calm down.” Connor finally spoke up. “I’ve spoken to them both, explained what’s happening. They are both safe, and they know you’re alive.”

The relief visibly left Rufus’ body at Connor’s words.

“Thank you.” The two men shook hands before turning back to Agent Christopher.

“So, what’s next? If Rittenhouse want Lucy to join their ranks, then surely she’s out there somewhere, alive?” Jiya verbalised Wyatt’s scattered thoughts.

“We can’t be sure. If she refuses, we don’t know what they’re capable of. As it stands, we believe she’s alive, but that can change on a dime. We have to prepare for the worst possible scenario.”

“No, we don’t.” Wyatt stood up, his anger building again. Before anyone could say anything, he muttered about needing some space and stalked away from the group feeling their eyes on him.

:: ::

Wandering around the bunker, Wyatt soon realised there was nowhere to go to escape. He couldn’t go outside to clear his head, and as he shared a room with Rufus, he couldn’t stay there for too long. Eventually, he found a corridor that led nowhere that was dark and private enough for him to slide down the wall to the floor.

Could he go through this again? While he cared for Lucy and losing her was as heartbreaking as losing Jessica, he felt conflicted. When jessica went missing, he went out of his mind trying to find her; guilt ate away at him because it was his fault she’d even been alone at night.

When her body was finally found, and he’d been called in to identify her, the guilt intensified and he began to channel all of his energy into finding out who killed her. Six years later, he was no closer to finding out the truth, but he was slowly starting to get closure.

Lucy and Rufus had helped him more than he could ever express. They weren’t just friends, they were family; they gave him something to live for beyond vengeance. Both of them, people he’d never have considered being friends with beyond this insane career change, had started to heal him and his heart. Through them, he’d learned to open himself up to possibilities again.

Possibilities of friendships rather than pushing people away, possibilities of living a life that didn’t revolve around his dead wife, and maybe even possibilities of more… with Lucy.

Lucy Preston, a woman who didn’t understand how amazing she was. Not only was she beautiful in an understated way - much like Jessica had been back in the day -, but she was also crazy intelligent. Every time the mothership jumped, he’d expected her to need time to work out why Flynn had chosen that particular time, but she never did. Random factoids of history flowed out of her as naturally as pop culture flowed out of Rufus.

Every day he was amazed and astounded by her, and that admiration was slowly turning into more; as much as he tried to deny it, it was. It was these feelings that were confusing him, driving his need to find Lucy before it was too late, again. He didn’t want to feel more guilt for not protecting someone who had needed him the way Jessica had, and he didn’t want to feel as if he were being unfaithful to his wife somehow by developing feelings for another woman.

With a sigh, he pulled himself to his feet and went in search of food and a strong coffee. It was going to be a lot of work tracking down Rittenhouse, and Lucy. Plus, he had a feeling he’d be needed to help Rufus, Jiya, and Connor to get the lifeboat back up and running.

:: ::

It took Rufus and Jiya a couple of days to get the lifeboat charged enough to power up the computers. Connor was trying to help, but was far too easily distracted by the bad press he was getting. Wyatt almost felt sorry for the man, but when he saw the ex-millionaire moping around the bunker bemoaning the loss of his fortune, it was hard.

The lifeboat wasn’t holding charge which made it harder for the dream team Wyatt had affectionately nicknamed Riya in his head to work out exactly was damaged.

“If only I could leave this damn place, I could salvage parts from a junkyard I know.” Rufus muttered as he once again plugged the lifeboat in. “But no, I’m not allowed to leave. Rittenhouse might not even be after me.”

“Rufus, no one knows  _ who  _ Rittenhouse are after. Write me a list of what you need and I’ll send a couple of agents to try and find as much as they can to help.” Agent Christopher was getting more and more cranky as the days passed. Not only was their only mode of ‘transport’ damaged, but she was stuck with them away from her wife and kids for the forseeable future. Wyatt had the idea that  _ she  _ would be allowed to return home after the furore of the explosion died down.

“What can I do to help?” He asked as he entered the huge room that doubled up as a command centre and an auto shop.

“Could you help me move the computers from inside the lifeboat over to my workstation please?” Jiya asked him. With a slight salute, he followed her and waited for her to disconnect what she needed and hand it over to him.

“What are we going to do if the mothership jumps?” He asked, more to fill the weird atmosphere with conversation than actually wanting an answer.

“Hopefully, that won’t happen. It’s been almost a month since we had any alert come through, but we can’t get too complacent which is why it is imperative to get the lifeboat back up and running.” Agent Christopher joined them.

“Maybe with the imprisonment of Flynn and Emma taking the mothership, Rittenhouse is done trying to ruin people’s lives.” Rufus’ voice was distant as he lay under the time machine, tinkering with something.

“Even so, that doesn’t take away from the fact that they have Lucy and are probably doing everything in their power to turn her.” Wyatt snapped, unable to help himself.

“Logan, you’re not the only one who wants to get Lucy back. She’s an invaluable asset in the fight again-”

“Refer to her as an asset again and I’m going to look for her myself.”

At the bark of anger in Wyatt’s voice, Rufus slid himself out from underneath the lifeboat. Wyatt waited to be told to calm down.

“And I’ll go with him.” Rufus declared, standing up and moving himself to stand shoulder to shoulder with Wyatt.

“You both know that Lucy is more than asset to me, but to Homeland Security…” Denise’s words trailed off as she suddenly looked exhausted. “Look, I’m worried about her just as much as you are, but we’ve got no leads as to where she could be. I’m sorry, but that is fact.”

Stepping forward, Wyatt opened his mouth to respond to the resigned tone to Agent Christopher’s statement, but Rufus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wyatt, let’s get the lifeboat fixed, then we’ll be ready  _ when _ they jump again.”

Wordlessly, Wyatt turned back to the machine and waited for his next instructions from Jiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> The next chapter is going to be from Lucy's POV - I hope, I'm really struggling with it - just to break it up a little.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy learns of the explosion at Mason Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is centering on how Wyatt's feeling during the time Lucy was with Rittenhouse, but I felt it needed a little something from Lucy. It's only a short chapter and not much particularly happens, but I felt I needed to write it.
> 
> There may well be more of these short snippets of Lucy and what she's going through if readers want them.

**_Chapter Four:_ **

 

**_Lucy:_ **

Waking up in a sweat inducing panic wasn’t Lucy Preston’s idea of fun. Every since she’d felt that pinprick on the side of her neck, she’d been having nightmares.

Reliving the car accident that had kick started her claustrophobia. She could feel the ice cold water surrounding her, soaking her clothes. Remembering being trapped by H. H. Holmes, having to listen to him bragging about killing her. The feeling of dread every time the door of the lifeboat closed; at least she had Wyatt and Rufus with her on those occasions.

She’d never felt so alone, even when Amy had ceased to exist and she was the only person to remember her. Even then she had the back up of her team despite the fact they hadn’t known each other that long. Time travel certainly brings people together.

Being stuck somewhere with people she didn’t know - beyond her mother and Emma - who had an entire agenda she wasn’t privy to was beyond frustrating. Even when Wyatt was pissed at her and Rufus for hiding things from him, she still knew he had their backs because that was the type of person he was. His specialised training simply exacerbated that part of him, the way he looked out for those he cared about.

The first couple of weeks were uneventful considering she was a prisoner, but she was pretty much left to her own devices. She preferred it that way; the less she had to put up with her mom telling her that she needed to understand what Rittenhouse were doing and how it was ‘for the greater good’. As much as she loved her mom, she was conflicted with this new incarnation and the woman she remembered from before.

Emma Whitmore was a completely different story. She only ever approached Lucy to attempt to try and get her riled up. Little snipes about her ‘team’ not caring she was gone. Surely if ‘Master Sergeant Logan’ was  _ that  _ good, he would have tracked her down, yet she was still with them. That had hurt and had played on her mind for a long time.

As much as she trusted both Wyatt and Rufus, they  _ hadn’t  _ come looking for her as far as she knew. Emma’s words had sowed a tiny seed of doubt in her mind that kept picking away at her.

Eventually, she had managed to convince herself that Emma had been exaggerating and that her team would come for eventually. There was no way they would leave her alone with Rittenhouse, not knowing what they were capable of. With that train of thought, she was able to sleep better and even put on a facade of contentment, despite her surroundings.

It drove Emma crazy, and the woman would glare at her every time they were in the same room. Eventually, during her third week with them, the tall red head approached her with a smile on her face. That alone made Lucy very nervous.

“Hey princess. I know you’ve been missing out on news from the outside, so I managed to find you a newspaper. It’s not recent, but I thought you’d enjoy catching up on the outside.” She threw the folded newspaper onto the seat next to Lucy and walked away.

**_EXPLOSION AT MASON INDUSTRIES, 22 PRESUMED DEAD CONNOR MASON DENIES WRONGDOING_ **

Everything around her faded to blackness and all she could see was the headline in front of her. They were dead, they weren’t coming for her. She was stuck with Rittenhouse.

She could feel Emma watching her as tears fell silently down her face and she whispered a silent, final goodbye to Rufus and Wyatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying this story and I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
